


Ragtag Bunch

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [18]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Introspection, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Free spirits, heretics, whatever, the lot of them were quirky. Morrison wouldn't trade them for any other group.





	Ragtag Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "misfit."

Watching Vergil and Lady play "good cop, bad cop" with an obstinate client, Morrison marveled at how he came to work with such a screwball group.  
  
When Enzo contacted him, the Italian had warned him of Dante's eccentricities, making the older broker question his sanity upon meeting the red-clad maverick. Lady wasn't as bad, but Trish occasionally took the cake. Nero was a curveball and Nico's quirks nearly had Morrison considering a flask, but he didn't. Patty, about the most normal, didn't really conform to regular society either.  
  
Vergil took a lot of getting used to, given his cool aloofness.


End file.
